IStill Psycho
iStill Psycho are the 7th and 8th episodes of Season 5 and the 90th and 91st episodes overall. This special is the sequel to the episode iPsycho, a Season 3 special/movie. This episode received 5.5 million views (in the 18-49 age group). Number of views Plot Nora is about to have a parole hearing, and Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby are invited to give their opinion. Carly and Ethan originally want to vote for her being kept in prison while everyone else is ready to forgive her. After seeing Nora and her parents cry in the courtroom, she agrees to let her go, too. Nora's mother says they are gonna have a special Norwegian supper to welcome her home, but her father says he'd rather go camping by himself. Out of pity, Carly agrees to have supper with the Dershlits and have Spencer pick them up afterwards. However, when Spencer comes to get them, Nora's mother traps him in the basement and locks the door, making it impossible for the iCarly team to leave the house. Nora and her mother reveal that they want to trap the iCarly team and have a party with them that lasts forever to make up for Nora's last birthday party that got her into prison. If anyone tries to escape, Spencer will be spun on a wheel. Gibby attempts to escape through the chimney, but gets stuck. When Nora's father comes home the next day, they hope that he will free them, but it turns out he's just as insane as his wife end daughter. Eventually, Freddie gets the idea to short-circuit the tracking chip in his head, triggering an emergency signal, and Carly does so by using Spencer's shock pen Sam stole in iGet Pranky. Meanwhile, T-Bo tries to keep acting fancy in order to keep his room in Freddie's apartment, but when he has a videogame party with Spencer and his girlfriend in the Benson apartment and Mrs. Benson comes in, he tells her about his true self and she kicks him out. When he is about to get his last possessions, the emergency signal from Freddie's chip is activated and Mrs. Benson immediately suspects that Nora has done something to him again. T-Bo drives them to Nora's house on his motorcycle, and they manage to free the iCarly team. Grateful that he helped her save her son, Mrs. Benson allows T-Bo to keep his room for $400 a month. In the end, Carly scares awake in the middle of the night, remembering that they forgot to get Gibby out of the chimney. Trivia *As the sequel to "iPsycho" this is the second appearance of Nora Dershlit and her pet chicken, Maurice. *It is revealed that Gibby's real first name is Orenthal. The gang finds this weird. * Dan's reason for making the episode: **"One of the iCarly episodes I hear about (from fans) most is iPsycho. For whatever reason, it got a huge rating and, to this day, when I meet iCarly fans, they often mention iPsycho as one of their favorite episodes. It's one of my faves, too. I loved working with Danielle Morrow (a.k.a. "Nora Dershlit") – and the fight between her and Gibby was epic, don't you think? Anyway, I was thinking about iPsycho a while ago, and I said to myself, "Hey, why not make a 'sequel' to it?" – which is exactly what we did" as quoted in his blog. *Dan also said in his blog that one scene in the sequel is so "intense" and "crazy" it took almost a whole day to film (most likely the ending scene where Mrs. Benson and T-Bo confront the Dershlits, since a motorcycle was used). *This is the third two-part special of any of Dan's shows to have a director other than Steve Hoefer (the previous two being Drake and Josh's Really Big Shrimp and Zoey 101's Spring Break-Up). *During the opening sequence, a bookmark in the bookmarks toolbar says "Happy New Year" because of the air date. *Freddie's mom mentions the Fencin' Bensons again as she fights off the Dershlits with their swords. She also brings out her fencing abilities in order to defeat them. *The Butter Sock returns for a third time. *The Shock Pen from iGet Pranky returns, when Freddie gets electrocuted, and when Sam defeats Nora. *When the gang was playing "Stick The Tail On Nora" and during the fight scene, a slideshow of Nora's 16th birthday party is shown on the T.V. *Sam was wearing two different color socks. This is a reference to iChristmas where Carly said Sam wears two unmatching socks because Sam believes it is good luck. *Gibby's shirt has the word "Robin's Weiners", this is most likely a reference to the hot dog place "Robin's Weiners" which was mentioned in iBelieve in Bigfoot. Sam most likely made this shirt or bought it since that is her favorite hot dog stand. *Gibby makes a reference to how he hasn't taken his shirt off in Season 4 and 5 so far. ("I do that less frequently now!") In fact, Noah Munck has stated in videos that. *There are three references to two other Dan Schneider shows. **Carly and Sam mention Yerba, a country the cast of Victorious visited in the episode "Locked Up!" **Sam mention that "prison isn't fun", there was a similar line used in the Drake and Josh episode "The Gary Grill". **Gibby said "Kay Kay". On Victorious Cat says kay Kay a lot. *From this episode on, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby no longer have their original Pear Phones when Nora blends them. *This is the second time Nora has captured the iCarly gang, this time for (most likely) her to have friends. *A running gag in this episode is Nora and her parents saying "Forever and ever and ever" and going on with it. The iCarlys repeat this to Nora when she gets zapped. *Behind-the-scenes photos from iPsycho, were subtly shown in a slideshow gallery on the TV monitor in the Dershlits living room when Nora and her mom started dancing, but nobody was ever seen taking photos. *In the Benson Apartment a various photos of Nathan Kress (Freddie) throughout the place. *Bloopers for this episode were seen in iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo and in this behind-the-scenes video. *The fight scene at the end of the episode is the most violent scene in the history of the series so far. *Spencer is watching the "Eat fast...Foods" episode of The Cooking Channel version of Hungry Girl (Dan Schneider's wife Lisa Lillien's show) at the end of the episode; you can hear Lillien talking. *It's interesting that Carly is the one who wants Nora to stay in prison while Sam wants Nora to be released, considering that at the end of iPsycho Carly was the one who felt guilty about sending Nora to prison, whereas Sam felt Nora deserved it. *Ryan Secreast is mentioned again. *In a blooper released exclusively on iCarly.com, a firecracker is set off the indicate the motorcycle driving through the door (causing most of the characters to hit the deck). However, Jennette McCurdy (Sam) accidently knocks one of the mannequins over, causing it's head to fall off. *The fictional country of Yerba is mentioned, first seen in another DanWarp show Victorious. Goofs *Maurice is clearly a hen, not a rooster. All hens are female, so Maurice must be a girl not a boy. *Carly's and Sam's party hats were switched back and forth throughout the party scene. *Spencer should understand or at least scream when he was being "tied" on the spinning wheel by Mrs.Dershlit, but no sound is heard. *Photos from iPsycho are shown, but Nora never took any pictures then, and in this episode said she hated that night, so she probably wouldn't put up memories of it. Quotes Nora: getting released from prison and seeing the iCarly gang Oh, yay. Yay! for days them Nora: arriving home from prison for the first time I'm home back where I belong in the bosom of my youth! Gibby: slightly Bosom. Freddie: smirks I know! Freddie: Congrats on getting released from prison. Nora: a thumbs-up Thank you! Carly: Okay, I guess this is goodbye. T-Bo: ...So you can either accept me as I am, Just tell me to get out. Mrs. Benson: Get out! Spencer: while trapped on a rotating wheel I'm on a wheel! Sam: forced to apologize to Maurice the chicken I'm sorry I besmeared your name by calling you stupid .... and that I've eaten thousands of your relatives. Nora: Freddie and pushes him down on the the table Freddie: the kiss You guys just stood there, eating cake, while I was "tampered" with?! Sam and Carly: ''eating the cake.'' Sam: 'This is really good cake. '''Spencer:'Im on a wheel! '''Gibby: '''I'M STUCK IN A CHIMNEY! '''Spencer: '''WHEEL!!! '''Gibby: '''CHIMNEY!!! '''Carly: to wake Sam up Sam. Sam. Sa .... fried chicken. Sam: up immediately I want the leg! Gimme the leg! ... What time is it? Carly: Morning. Sam: Oh, I love fried chicken in the morning! Carly: There is no fried chicken. Sam: Then why did you wake me? Carly: '''Cause!,we're still trapped at Nora's. '''Carly: Aww, look at Freddie. Sam: What about him? Carly: Boys are just so cute when they're asleep. flips the couch over. Freddie: What happened?! In 5, 4, 3, 2, what happened? Carly:'''We're still stuck at Nora's. '''Gibby: asleep and stuck in the chimney *Snore* Gibby...gibby...gibby. *Snore* Gibbygibbygibbygibby. Nora: ''Gibby He's already been gone for ''at her watch ''12 hours. So it seems Gibby won't be coming to your rescue this time. Oh, boohoo. Boohoo! Waaah! Waaaaah! Waaaah! ''and brushes her hair. Sam: ''into Freddie's ear Mrs. Benson!!! Help us!!! '''Mrs. Benson:'﻿ Freddie! Freddie: Mom! Carly: T-Bo! T-Bo: Chicken? Freddie: ''Sam's arm and pulls her back Careful Sam, those are sharp. ''sleeping in her bed and suddenly wakes up Carly: 'Gibby! ''cuts to Gibby still being stuck in the chimney Related iCarly.com Games *'''Click here to play the iStill Psycho Game *'See the video to see iStill Psycho Game Secrets here' Photo Gallery See the gallery for the iStill Psycho here Video Gallery See the video gallery for iStill Psycho here External Links *Miranda's tweet about a crazy guest star *iCarly Twitter Picture of Maurice *Miranda's twitter photo of Maurice *Dan's tweet of Miranda on-set of the sequel with a mannequin *Dan's tweet about a sequel References Category:Season 5 episodes 508 Category:Sequels Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs